


花海中，有我，和他的身影

by Yakizakana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Ending, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakizakana/pseuds/Yakizakana
Summary: 國設/花夫婦/苦中帶甜/第一人稱(路德)"謝謝你，讓我感受到戰爭外，世界中的一切美好。"花海中，有我，和他的身影。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	花海中，有我，和他的身影

“喂喂，能聽到我說的話嗎？” 迷糊中有誰在我身旁說道，他說話很溫和，說話的時候聲音很輕，如同從遠處飄來的一樣。他用力推了推我的肩膀，但感覺他的力氣不大，這樣做像是徙勞無功。

“欸，不行嗎？那就這樣－” 他又捏了我的臉頰，並沒有下重手，只是猶如孩童之間的惡作劇般輕輕一捏。這次我感覺到了實實在在的疼痛感，本能地睜開了眼睛。

我的眼睛對上了在碧藍之中飄浮著的那幾朵雪白的雲，軟綿綿的，跟棉花糖似的，但又是否能夠拉出糖絲呢？我的思緒隨著白雲越飄越遠，但又被刺熱的太陽拉了回來。中午火辣辣的陽光照在我的身上，可說是刺眼了，在我的眼裏留下了殘影。

這樣的天氣，也挺適合午睡，是他的話，早就應該睡得昏昏沉沉的吧。

“嗨…？” 那個聲音又在我身旁響起，我才發現自己是躺著在地上的。 

我緩緩支撐地面坐了起來，手心碰到了地上的小花，癢癢的。 

小花有著鮮黃色的花蕊，伴著白色的花瓣，有一種簡潔的美。這種花好像是叫雛菊，更多的我也不太清楚，只記得這是那個他最喜歡的花。 

我不禁小心翼翼起來，生怕奪走了手下的小生命。 

“你好啊，我是費里西安諾。” 那個聲音如此說道。我看向了他，確實地被驚訝到了。橙棕色的短髮，那一根永遠往右翹的頭髮，還有那對琥珀色的清澈眼眸，一切一切都和我記憶中的他那麼相似。但他看起來和我印像中的有一點不一樣，這裏的他還是個孩子，大概十、十一歲吧。

他穿著米白的長袍，頭上那頂對他而言太大的潔白貝雷帽像是隨時會掉下來，雙手裏握著一本褐色封面的畫冊和一盒木顏色筆，坐在我的右邊。 

他的臉色很差，白得跟紙一樣，並不像是那自然而成的白，更像是一種病態的白。

附近散發著一陣陣花的清香，淡淡的，並不是濃郁得嗆人的花香。我和他被白茫茫的花海包圍著，花海從近至遠不斷的伸延，直至地平線下遙遠的那一點。

小小的花被微風帶動，慢慢搖擺。有些被風拔下了花瓣，花瓣在風中旋轉，又如芭蕾舞舞者般優雅地降落到地下。我覺得，就像是在盛夏之中下了一場小雪。

“你呢？你是誰啊？” 他並沒有如常地瞇起眼睛，而是把那雙漂亮的眼珠子睜得老大，歪著頭、滿臉好奇地打探我，他並不認識我。

雖然他平時也很天真，但是眼前的他更表現出了那種純潔的、孩子獨有的童真，還有那麼一點點小孩的固執和倔強。

陽光照在他的臉上，和他常掛在臉上的笑容融為一體，很柔和、很溫暖。宛如兩物本是一體，是那麼的和諧。在陽光下的他，是從天上偷偷溜到人間的小天使，如天空般給予人安寧，有著白雲的純真和太陽的活潑。

看著他令我有點出神，他在我面前揮了揮手，喊道： “喂，你到底叫甚麼名字呀？” 他發了點小脾氣，嘟起嘴巴、盡力擺出一副不高興的樣子。其實我很少能看到他對我發脾氣，看到這樣的他可以說是十分難得了。

“…”我張了張嘴巴，喉嚨裏卻不能發出任何聲音，如何拼命也擠不出一個字。

剛剛還很高興的他失望地皺著眉頭： “啊呀，你不能說話啊…”看來他極不滿意。但他彷如突然想到甚麼，可憐巴巴地看著我，拉著我的手： “那你可以陪我一會嗎?” 

就如平常一樣，他的要求我通常都是答應的。

我相信，就算我沒有答應，他也會纏著我不放，直到我答應。

我答應似的點了點頭。

他開心得跳了起來，嘴巴向上咧得大大的。

臉頰不知是被曬得紅彤彤，還是因為激動而變得紅彤彤，如同黃昏中的晚霞。橙棕色的頭髮被陽光染上了金黃色，在陽光下閃亮耀眼。

那一刻，我覺得能夠逗他開心的話，一切都值了。

之後，他講了很多很多關於自己的事，例如只有他自己一個人生活在這裏、這裏的花海沒有盡頭、他所嚮往的世界等等的事。

他說話時很入神，但還是有那種說話時喜歡指手劃腳的習慣。琥珀色的眼睛閃閃生煇，他是否在黑夜裏摘下了繁星，悄悄放到眼裏去呢？

他嚮往自由、喜愛這地上的一花一草，樂觀而善良，就是這麼簡單的一個孩子。

我陪著他過了好久好久，看到飛鳥在空中掠過，他會說 “為甚麼飛鳥能這麼自由呢？有一對上天送的贈禮，用翅膀飛到天上的世界，不用被困在這裏…”他無奈地笑了，又搖搖頭道： “不過牠們不會走路，又不會說話，也許每一件事都有必然的代價和條件吧。” 

總感覺他很失落，勉勉強強地笑又是給誰看的呢？

看到身邊的雛菊淍謝了，他跟我說他會很感激它們。

我不解地皺了皺眉，他解釋道： “它們總是把最美的一面呈現在我的眼前，當然要感謝它們讓我看到美麗的風景。” 

他最愛雛菊了，可能是喜歡它們所祝福的和平與希望，或是它們清麗的氣質吧，他有時候會為這些小花起名。

夜幕降臨，漆黑吞噬了天空中的紅與藍，像一個黑洞把天上的一切掃走，旋到很遙遠、很遙遠的地方去。然而彎月已經搶先一步，迫不及待出來了，星星隨著它從容不迫地慢慢登場。毫無疑問，黑夜是它們的專場。

他靠著我睡著了，睡得很寧靜，在夢鄉中臉還帶著笑。但那個笑容下到底藏了多少苦澀，無人可知。

他的左邊瀏海不聽話地遮檔了他的左眼，他白皙的臉被黑暗染上了一層陰影。他灰白的臉顯得他更脆弱了，他像陶瓷花瓶般一碰就碎。

皎潔的月光灑在我們身上，恬静的夜裏能聽到風的聲音。 

飛鳥是一對對的，明月和繁星是一群的，雛菊也是長滿了寸土，那為何只有這孩子是孤獨的？

難道這是上天對他的懲罰？因為他淘氣地從天上跑到地上來？還是他犯下了甚麼驚天動地的大錯？

在我的記憶中他並不孤單，但上天對這裏的他是殘忍的，不留情面。

“轟隆隆”

煙花不知從那裏發射出來，與黑暗形成了強列的對比。五彩繽紛的煙花交雜一起，組織成獨一無二的圖案。

他被煙花吵醒了，煙花在他的眸中留下倒影，淡淡地泛著光。在色彩斑斕的煙花下他的身影暗淡無光，他呆呆地盯著煙花，從它散開的那一刻，直至它消逝的一刻，化成小光點如雨珠般落下、消失。

“很美，是吧？” 他指著煙花，喃喃說道。

他依然是他，怎麼就顯得如此細小無助。 

“如果我能像煙花一樣，出現時是美麗的、被需要的，然後再離去，是不是就能結束這永無止境的孤獨，找到屬於自己的世界呢？” 

他轉身看著我，這時他眼裏的迷惘、煩惱、無助早巳消失得無影無蹤，剩下的只有堅定，還有他了然的笑容。

“謝謝你，也對不起。” 

你為甚麼要道歉？

“讓我在你面前表現我認為最好的一面。” 

…

“讓我感受到被人需要著。” 

不用我，你也能活得好好的！

“讓我知道我再不是孤身一人。” 

對，所以別再說了…

“謝謝你，還有…永別了。”

別，別走！

他的身影漸漸在夜中隱沒，最後又說了句“謝謝你”。

是呢，從天上來的小天使終有一天要回去。他將自己的笑容、自己的歡樂、自己的所有－都留了給我。

而我，甚麼也做不了，也不可能拉住他的翅膀哀求著他不要走。我不能為了自己的私念而扼殺他的信念，畢竟我還是一個…凡夫俗子。

他自由了，我應該是要為他感到高興的，為何淚流不止？

我太差勁了。

煙花下，只有我，沒有他的身影。

“意大利！” 我從夢中驚醒，在混亂中清醒過來，聽起來很俗套，但剛剛那發生的一切的確是一個夢。時鐘嘀嗒嘀嗒行走著，窗簾是半掩的，窗外照入的月光讓我清楚看到在我左邊睡著的他。

他仍是穿著粉紅色的背心，側著身睡，發出微小而有節奏的呼嚕聲，橙棕色的瀏海往下垂在臉上。他和夢中的身影重疊，同樣的臉，同一個人，甚至同一顆心。

但更重要的是，現在的他仍在我的身旁，沒有化成虛無，沒有離我而去。

我不願意再失去了。

“謝謝你，也對不起。”

“因為我需要你。”

“感謝你，在我的世界中出現。”

“讓我感受到戰爭外，世界中的一切美好。”

花海中，有我，和他的身影。

**Author's Note:**

> 小短篇，從另外的網站搬過來了  
> 又是小學生文筆(笑)  
> 感謝所有把這篇文章看完的人！


End file.
